


De San Valentín, botes y secretos

by Sherlockian221B



Series: San Valentín 2019 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Boat, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Secrets, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: Se detuvieron a centímetros de algo grande, pudo sentir como Jethro se detenía detrás de él, tomaba su mano entre la suya y la guiaba para que pudiera tocar el objeto que se encontraba en frente, era sólido, liso, y definitivamente era curvo, con todos estos datos Tim pudo deducir que se trataba de un nuevo bote que el hombre mayor había terminado, aunque amaba lo que el hombre podría construir, la verdad era que quería que su día de San Valentín terminara de manera clásica, con su amante sobre una cama explorando sus cuerpos y disfrutando de su compañía. No en un sótano, vendado, y tocando un estúpido bote, que nunca usarían.





	De San Valentín, botes y secretos

El sótano… Lugar lúgubre, donde almacenas cosas que no usas, o que no quieres ver, pero para Leroy Jethro Gibbs, era su santuario, el lugar donde después de un día largo podía refugiarse ya hacer lo que más le gustaba, construir barcos. Para todos sus ex amantes, era extraño que construyera un barco en el sótano, porque como lo sacaba después, de hecho ese era el misterio que a todos les intrigaba, que ansiaban saber la respuesta y tan solo una persona lo sabía y era el mismo Gibbs.

Así que cuando el hombre mayor le dijo que se pusiera una venda después de la cena, Tim  se imaginó que terminaría en la alcoba, sin ropa y puede que unas esposas, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al descubrir que tomaban rumbo al sótano, y aunque habían pasado tiempo de calidad en el lugar, Jethro había demostrado ser un romántico empedernido en su relación, y seamos francos el sótano es el último lugar que visitarías se te encontraras en una cita de San Valentín, en ese orden de ideas el estar allí, definitivamente no era para lo que en un principio pensó Tim que seria.

Se detuvieron a centímetros de algo grande, pudo sentir como Jethro se detenía detrás de él, tomaba su mano entre la suya y la guiaba para que pudiera tocar el objeto que se encontraba en frente, era sólido, liso, y definitivamente era curvo, con todos estos datos Tim pudo deducir que se trataba de un nuevo bote que el hombre mayor había terminado, aunque amaba lo que el hombre podría construir, la verdad era que quería que su día de San Valentín terminara de manera clásica, con su amante sobre una cama explorando sus cuerpos y disfrutando de su compañía. No en un sótano, vendado, y tocando un estúpido bote, que nunca usarían.

 **-Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, me has hecho un mejor hombre, me has entregado tu corazón, tu confianza, tu cuerpo y tu alma, y quiero que este día de San Valentín sea memorable-** Susurro el hombre mayor  mientras abrazaba a Tim por la cintura.

Tim solo suspiro ante las palabras de Jethro, quien conocía al hombre diría que es otra persona, pero para el Geek, era el verdadero Jethro, dulce y romántico hombre que aparecía al cerrar la puerta y olvidarse del trabajo, giro su rostro y el hombre mayor lo encontró a la mitad del movimiento, presionando sus labios en un casto beso.

 **-Te amo-** Susurro Tim al separarse, notando la sonrisa que sus palabras producían en el otro hombre.

 **-También te amo, es por eso que quiero que sepas mi mayor secreto-** Declaro Gibbs al quitarle la venda de los ojos a su amado Geek.

Aunque el sótano de la casa de Gibbs, siempre tenía una iluminación pobre, eso no impidió que afectara  la visión de Tim, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, su cerebro comenzó a pensar, estaban en el sótano, con un bote, Gibbs había dicho mayor secreto, ¡Oh, por Dios!,  Jethro le contaría como saca los botes del sótano.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro del joven, Jethro no pudo evitar sonreír, pues las habilidades deductivas del chico le dijeron lo que quería decirle, y sus ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenos de alegría, de haber sabido que Tim reaccionaria de esta manera, le hubiera contado antes el secreto solo para disfrutar de los hermosos ojos de Tim.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Tim para conducirlo alrededor del bote, para que lo observara a detalle, cerciorándose de que no había ningún truco, y mientras caminaban Jethro dijo:

  **-El secreto es…-**


End file.
